Reflection
«'Reflection'» (дословно «Отражение», в русской адаптации известно как «''Кто эта девушка?») – сольная песня Мулан, героини одноимённого мультфильма. В песне девушка, потерпевшая неудачу в сватовстве, спрашивает себя, кем ей теперь быть и кто же она на самом деле. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Мэттью Уайлдер, Дэвид Циппел * Композитор – Мэттью Уайлдер * Вокал – Леа Салонга (мультфильм), Кристина Агилера (официальный клип) Текст песни |-|Версия в мультфильме = Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part. Now I see, That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart Who is that girl I see Staring straight, back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know Somehow I cannot hide, who I am though I've tried. When will my reflection show who I am inside. When will my reflection show who I am inside. |-|Версия Кристины Агилеры = Look at me you may think you see Who I really am but you'll never know me Every day it's as if I play a part Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside? I am now in a world where I Have to hide my heart and what I believe in But somehow I will show the world What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside? There's a heart that must be free to fly That burns with a need to know the reason why Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside? |-|Русский дубляж = У меня Есть свой трудный путь, Мне уже не быть Дочерью примерной, Знаю я, Мне невестою не стать, Но семья, Если б я осталась, какой была, Сердце им разбить могла... Кто эта девушка? Кто же ты? Дай ответ! Облик незнакомый отражен в воде, Ты только посмотри, Мне пришлось стать такой, Но никто не знает, что У меня внутри.. Видео Christina Aguilera - Reflection|Полная версия песни в исполнении Кристины Агилеры Mulan - Reflection (Lyrics) 1080pHD|Песня в мультфильме (вокал – Леа Салонга) Мулан - Кто эта девушка?|Песня в исполнении Натальи Улейской Признание Песня достигла 19 места в ''Billboard Adult Contemporary чарте. Видео было снято в китайском павильоне парка EPCOT, который находится во Флориде. Песня Reflection также принесла Агилере контракт на первый сольный альбом. Reflection была номинирована на Золотой Глобус, как «'Лучший Саундтрек'». Позже была выпущена испаноязычная версия песни Mi Reflejo с одноимённого альбома Агилеры. Интересные факты * Кавер-версии ￼«Отражения» были записаны и исполнены также Коко Ли и В. Мэй. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни